


Приключения слэшеров

by Miro_JM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Попаданцы в сериал, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miro_JM/pseuds/Miro_JM
Summary: Фанфик о приключениях двух подруг слэшеров в мире Шерлока (BBC).
Kudos: 1





	Приключения слэшеров

Одним ранним весенним утром, пока одни, как сонные мухи, еле перебирая ногами плелись в школу или на работу, другие еще досматривали сладкие сны, нежась на теплой постельке. А в одном из высотных жилых зданий, из одной квартиры доносилось тихое сопение.

Яркий свет пробился сквозь плотно задернутые шторы, стараясь заполнить как можно больше пространства в комнате, освещая её.

Просторная комната с белоснежными обоями на стенах, обвешанная гирляндой и рисунками с любимыми героями. Ничем не примечательный пол с ковром. Шкаф, в котором хранится красный пуфик и куча другого хлама вперемешку с одеждой. Полки забиты разной литературой, в основном жанра Хоррор. Также в комнате находится рабочий стол, на котором обосновался творческий и не совсем беспорядок, состоящий из разных тетрадей, бумажек и других мелочей. Также на нем находился монитор, две грязные кружки из-под чая и пустой тарелки на которой ранее находились вкусняшки. А рядом возле стола располагалось компьютерное кресло на колёсиках с небрежно накинутой кофтой, там же находилась табуретка. Подле стола на полу покоился контейнер с приклеенным стикером с рукописной надписью: «Боря», внутри которого обитала улитка с этой самой кличкой. Подоконник усеян всякой разновидностью Земной флоры: от фикуса до помидора. И кровать, на которой мирно спят два тела.

Лучи бьют в глаза одному из подростков, заставляя перевалиться на другой бок…но переворот оказался неудачным и повлек за собой грохот и падение на пол, а также тихое, сонное возмущение.

Нашарив руками очки, девушка наконец проснулась. Она встала на ноги и огляделась. Находилась она в комнате. Насколько ей подсказывала память, комната принадлежит её подруге, с которой они вчера допоздна, попивая чай, смотрели очередной сериал, шутя и выискивая невидимые отсылки к другим фандомам и сюжетным поворотам, а также причины для создания новой пары. Повернувшись к кровати, она увидела спящую подругу — «ничего не меняется», — улыбнувшись мысленно хмыкнула Вика, она последний раз обвела комнату взглядом и направилась в ванную приводить себя в порядок.

Вернувшись обратно в комнату, Вика обнаружила, что, Юля все ещё спит, так что, не придумав ничего лучше, как сесть возле её кровати напротив лица подруги, сидеть и дожидаться её пробуждения.

Что со стороны выглядело довольно крипово… Если бы в комнату сейчас кто-нибудь зашел, то первой его мыслью было бы то, что Вика — кровожадный сумасшедший маньяк-сталкер.  
Пока она ждала пробуждение подруги, в её голову поступали разные по содержанию мысли от «Как можно выжить после родительского собрания?» до «Что делать если вы окажетесь в альтернативном измерении?» и если на первом вопросе у Вике в голове возникало долгое и протяжное молчание, то над последним девушка могла думать месяцами, выдумывая красочные и разные по сложности сюжеты, и варианты действий если подумать, то с этих мыслей мог получиться вполне неплохой фанфик или книга.

Прошло не так много времени, как Вику выдернул из размышлений звук пробуждения подруги.  


* * *

  
Открыв глаза, первое, что довелось увидеть Юле — это лицо Вики…ммммм если так подумать, то ничего нового, Вика себе не изменяет, ведь это уже далеко не первый раз, когда она так делает.

— Доброе утро, ты долго здесь? — улыбнувшись одними губами спросила Юля. Вика подняла голову вверх и отзеркалив улыбку ответила:

— Доброе. Неееет, не долго.

— Ясненько, — хмыкнула Юля и поднявшись с кровати, направилась в ванну, оставив подругу наедине с собой.

Проводив Юлю взглядом, первое, что сделала Вика поднявшись с пола, пакостно улыбаясь застелила кровать, что, к слову, очень бесило, бесит и будет бесить Юлю, ибо она считает это абсолютно бесполезным занятием из-за того, что оно занимает много времени, а ещё потому что все равно потом ночью ложиться обратно спать и все труды пойдут насмарку.

А затем с умиротворенной улыбкой «Миссия выполнена», побрела на кухню. Набрав в чайник воды, она поставила его кипятиться, а сама села за кухонный стол и стала размышлять, чем бы им сегодня заняться. В квартире кроме пары домашних питомцев и их самих никого не было. Из-за того, что день был рабочим, можно предположить, что сестра Юли ушла в школу, а родители на работу.

Выйдя из ванны, Юля взяла пачку корма. Это действие вызвало шорох, на который сбежались домашние питомцы. Один белый, большой, пушистый, вкрапленный черными пятнами в самых разных местах своего тельца кот по кличке «Семен», а вторая красивая, вытянутая, грациозная кошка с бело-светло-серым окрасом в полоску по кличке «Чарди». Сразу после того, как домашние питомцы приступили к трапезе, из глубин зала послышался шум —кажется что-то упало. Парочка обернулась на звук, а затем переглянулась.

— Я схожу проверю, — вставая из-за стола оповестила Вика подругу, на что Юля только молча кивнула и вернулась к своему занятию. А тем временем Вика смело направилась на источник шума.

Не успел чайник вскипеть, как из соседней комнаты с грохотом выбежала Вика, несясь со всей скоростью к Юле на кухню с криками:

— ЮЛЬ СПАСИ ОНО МЕНЯ СОЖРАТЬ ПЫТАЕТЬСЯ!

Юля, обернувшись в сторону криков, лицезрела, как Вика «мастерски» скользила с помощью носков по ламинату, чем напоминала фигуриста, очень неуклюжего фигуриста-новичка без дальнейшего будущего в данном виде спорте. Проскользив часть зала и уже намереваясь перейти в часть кухни, она спотыкается о выступ, отделяющий кухню от гостиной и падает прям в ноги подруги, а следом за ней из коридора выбежало маленькое пушистое недоразумение, из-за которого поднялся весь этот шум.

Выглядело же это «страшное чудовище» абсолютно невинно: маленькая собачка породы «Йоркширский терьер», маленькое тельце, с не менее маленькой головкой, на которой размещены блестящие черные глаза-бусинки и маленький кругловатый черный носик. Также она имела чудесную шелковую шерсть золотисто-коричневого окраса.  
Вика, почувствовав приближение своей кончины, начала быстро отползать подальше от чудовища к подруге, и уже одним рывком встала на ноги, прячась за спиной своей подруги.  
Юля опустила взгляд на пол и, взглянув на собаку, приподняла одну бровь и с саркастичным тоном весело заметила:

— Так вот кто этот «ужасный монстр», который посмел напасть на самого «Джеймса Мориарти». Прости, но если ты с ним не справилась, то как я могу?

Вика, услышав этот тон обиженно ткнула Юлю в бок.

— Вообще не смешно, — обиженно пробурчала Вика, складывая руки на груди.

— Да, конечно, — улыбаясь ответила Юля.

Тут раздался громкий лай собаки, который заставил подростков вновь вернуть все свое внимание ей. Когда она добилась желаемого, она, счастливо лая и махая хвостом, собралась накинуться на Вику. Вике же эта перспектива не нравилась от слова никак, и поэтому, когда это чудовище начало приближаться, девушка не заставила себя ждать и спряталась за Юлей как за щитом, но это, очевидно, помогало не очень.

— Ну ЮЛЬ СПАСИ Меня уже от этой мочалки смерти, пожаааааааалйста! — бессильно завопила Вика.

— Во-первых, её зовут Феня, — спокойно заметила Юля, выпутываясь из объятий подруги, что не очень понравилось Вике, ибо она теряла свою защиту, так что ей пришлось перекочевать на стул. Она забралась на него с ногами, с высоты наблюдая за собакой, пока Юля умиротворенно открывая собачий корм и зовя собаку подальше от подруги, с улыбкой продолжила, — а во-вторых, «победитель чудовищ», завтракать будешь?

Вика на этот вопрос лишь подозрительно сузила глаза, наблюдая за тем, как собака отдаляется от неё, и вскоре Феня присоединилась к другим питомцам, а затем перевела взгляд на подругу, и с таким же выражением лица что-то промычала.

— Это да или нет? — поворачиваясь к подруге лицом и приподнимая одну бровь, с кружками для чая в руках, спросила Юля.

— ммммммммммм… — красноречиво ответила ей подруга.

На какое-то время наступила тишина. Юля разливала чай по чашкам, пока Вика, обнимая свои ноги, пялилась на сервировочный коврик, думая о своем. Когда Юля закончила свои махинации с завариванием божественного напитка, она прервала поток мыслей подруги, поставив перед ней дымящуюся кружку, а сама села напротив с другой и сделала первый непринужденный глоток, смотря на Вику. Вика быстро присоединилась к ней, и, взяв свою кружку в руки и посмотрев на Юлю, улыбнувшись произнесла:

— нет, не буду. Как насчет сходить в аниме пульсар?

— Отличная идея, — отзеркалив улыбку согласилась Юля. Все остальное время они провели в безмятежной обстановке улыбаясь друг другу, иногда выбрасывая какие-то фразочки и шутки.

После чаепития девчонки собрали вещи и направились в пункт места назначения. Одолев довольно большое расстояние, они наконец добрались до него. «Аниме пульсар» — аниме магазин, наполненный кучей разных фандомных товаров и, если для обычных обывателей он был ничем иным, как очередной бакалейной для фриков и извращенцев, то для других он являлся священным фандомным святилищем, ну и, собственно, единственным местом, где можно было достать хоть какой-то мерч. Хоть с наружи он выглядел как самый обычный, ничем неприметный комплекс, где обычно арендуют офисы, ну как выглядел, он таким собственно и являлся, единственное, что его выделяло среди других, так это нахождение фандомного святилища в одном из помещений, ну и вывески снаружи, приглашающие зайти внутрь и окунуться в его потрясающую атмосферу.

Подойдя поближе к зданию, девушки зашли внутрь, прошли нужный коридор и оказались возле чарующей двери, разделяющей мир на две части. Взяв за ручку, они приоткрыли вход в мир, находящийся внутри, и смело зашли.

Перед ними открылось обширное помещение со стеллажами до верху набитыми разным товаром: от томов манги до артбуков. Справа от входа возле кассы находились тканевые гобелены с изображением разных персонажей из популярных аниме сериалов. Позади кассы расположилась разная атрибутика для косплея и гардероба. А на самом прилавке продавалась всякая мелочевка: от жвачек, привезенных из-за рубежа, до маленьких металлических пинов. Слева от входа, совсем рядом, устроился стеклянный шкаф с украшениями из разных произведений. А подле него притулились полки с тетрадками и скетчбуками с разнообразными принтами. Если зайти в самую глубину, поодаль от кассы, можно было увидеть закрытые стеклянные шкафы с фигурками, полки с кружками и разными вкусностями, но на этом, конечно, продукция магазина не заканчивалась.

Пройдя дальше внутрь, подростки разделились. Юля направилась к стеллажам со скетчбуками, а Вика в свою очередь направилась к этажерке с мангой и ранобэ.

Встав напротив шкафа с разнообразными графическими сокровищами, Вика пробеглась по каждому из них своими глазами, просматривая обложку и читая названия, что вызывают кучу восторга, и наконец её взгляд уцепил то, что она искала. Маленький том с мягкой на ощупь обложкой с изображением главного героя, и заголовком названия манги и самого тома «Шерлок: Большая игра».

Смотря на него влюбленными глазами, Вика взяла его с полки и направилась к подруге. Найти её оказалось не трудно, она стояла возле стеллажей со скетчбуками и с серьезным выражением лица что-то искала. Аккуратно, почти бесшумно подойдя сзади, Вика неожиданно обняла подругу. От внезапной «атаки» Юля даже вздрогнула.

— Что ищешь? — радостно спросила Вика, вися на подруге, поскольку Юля выше неё, это выглядело очень забавно.

— Да так, сестра попросила купить ей альбом, потому что её закончился, — ответила она, убирая руки Вики и поворачиваясь к ней лицом, — а ты чего так светишься? — улыбнувшись спросила Юля.

— Я наконец добыл его! Том по Шерлоку «Большая игра»! — счастливо пролепетала Вика, всучив том в руки Юле.

Посмотрев на том Юля, неожиданно спросила:

— А зачем рисовать мангу по сериалу?

— ну…наверное охватить большую аудиторию? — кое-как ответил подросток.

— сериал закончился года 3 назад, а мангу все ещё дорисовать не могут…- произнесла Юля.

— дааааа… — как-то опечаленно вздохнула Вика, но уже через секунду от её грусти не осталось и следа, и она бодро продолжила, — Кстати, недавно вышел новый том под названием «Скандал в Белгравии»! Правда, он пока только в зарубежных магазинах продается, — разочарованно опустила голову подросток.

— Ясненько, но ничего страшного, подожди какое-то время и они наверняка скоро выйдут в продажу и у нас, тогда и купишь его, — подбодрила Юля подругу, а после с непроницаемым лицом спросила, — ты уже закончила или ещё что-то посмотришь?

— А, да! — воскликнула Вика забирая том из протянутой руки подруги.

— Найдешь меня когда закончишь, — кинула ей напоследок Юля вернувшись к выбору альбома. Вика же тем временем направилась бродить по помещению дальше. Спустя кучу восторженных писков в кулак и восхищением каждой мелочью и товаром магазина, Вику зацепил блеск из стеклянного шкафа. Повернувшись к нему она решила рассмотреть поближе содержимое полок. Взгляд тщательно изучал каждую деталь каждого атрибута за стеклом и вскоре она нашла вещь которая отдавала блеск.

Присмотревшись поближе любой адекватный человек бы сказал, что блеск произошел из-за ракурса света, падающего на предмет, но к сожалению или к счастью, Вика не являлась одной из них, поэтому увидев, что это был за вещь, она чуть прям в магазине не начала благодарить всех богов за подсказку даже несмотря на то, что она атеист…

Этим предметом оказался кулон в виде ключа от многими любимой квартиры по Бейкер-стрит, собственно, он висел с кучей таких же ключей. Хотя, если присмотреться поближе, то можно понять, что в отличии от других ключей он был немного больше, и больше походил на вполне реальный ключ. Недолго думая, Вика подошла к продавцу-консультанту, чтобы тот достал товар. После они вместе пошли на кассу расчитаваться, где уже стояла Юля с томами «Магистра дьявольского культа» в руках.

Выйдя из магазина, Вика предложила сходить на речку. Поскольку лучших идей не было, Юля согласилась, так что они направились в метро. Выходя из вагона, им надо было пересесть на следующую станцию. По какой-то причине зал был абсолютно пуст, и чем дальше шли подростки, тем меньше становились шансы увидеть хоть одного прохожего.

— А прикинь если мы сейчас окажемся в другом измерении! — неожиданно молвила Вика.

— Это было бы очень…необычно, — ответила ей Юля.

— Ну ты только представь как это было бы круто! — с маниакальным блеском в глазах восклинула подруга.

— Возможно… — не стала спорить Юля. После Вика ещё долго расказывала о разных плюсах такого исхода событий, обсуждая с Юлей в принципе концепцию так самых называемых «попаданий», споря о разных нюансах. Так, вскоре они уже были на нужной станции и уже выходили из метро по ступенькам.

— Нет, ну ты только представь как было бы круто попасть куда-нибудь и завести кучу новых друзей! — радостно воскликнула Вика.

— Да, но ключевое слово завести, — заметила девушка.

— Ну…это дааааааааа, — протянула Вика и именно в этот момент она спотыкается об ступеньку. Юля быстро реагирует и хватает её за куртку, но не справляется с гравитацией и летит вместе с подругой. Последнее, что услышали мимо проходящие люди, так это крик Вики:

— Я слишком молод чтоб меня Шерлок-Юля грохнула!

* * *

Манга по Шерлоку:


End file.
